De chantages en mariages
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 89. UA Omegaverse Tooru Oikawa, alpha roi d'Aoba Jousai obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Cette fois-ci, il souhaite conquérir le coeur du chambellan d'un des royaumes voisins quitte à enlever l'un des meilleurs gardes de celui-ci pour réaliser son souhait. Oui, ses plans ne sont pas toujours ingénieux mais l'amour rend fou... et idiot. Yaoi. IwaKage, OiSuga.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la quatre-vingt neuvième requête de sandou01 avec de l'IwaKage et du OiSuga dans le contexte suivant : Kageyama est un soldat du royaume de Karasuno (dirigé par Daichi) qui se fait capturer par le roi d'Aoba Jousai (Oikawa) dans le but d'avoir un otage et obtenir la main de Suga en guise de rançon. Bonne lecture. :)**

Il était une fois, un monde partagé entre divers royaumes dont l'entente cordiale qui les unissait fut un gage de paix. Ainsi, au lieu de faire parler les armes comme l'avaient jadis fait leurs ancêtres belliqueux, les souverains actuels préféraient se réunir pour parlementer ensemble et entretenir ainsi une alliance plus que soudée.

Malheureusement, cet équilibre durement gagné fut sur le point de devenir précaire.

A cause d'un simple caprice.

Le royaume d'Aoba Jousai était un endroit où il faisait bon vivre : le commerce avec les autres cités fonctionnait bien, les habitants ne souffraient de rien et respectait grandement leur roi, un alpha d'une grande beauté du nom de Tooru Oikawa. Bien entendu, ce dernier jouissait d'une grande popularité envers les omegas, surtout féminins, il n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à en profiter, collectionnant ainsi les conquêtes d'un soir. "Je ne fais que donner du rêve à ces jeunes damoiselles, avait-il l'habitude de prétexter.

Toutefois, le roi Tooru fit grise mine, ces derniers temps au point qu'il causa de l'inquiétude à son entourage de la cour en particulier à son chambellan alpha Hajime Iwaizumi. Celui-ci avait pris l'habitude de le réprimander sévèrement (et brutalement) à la moindre bévue de sa part mais là, c'était vraiment bizarre.

Car depuis maintenant une semaine, Oikawa passait son temps à s'affaler sur son trône à écouter distraitement les doléances énoncées par les habitants en poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Une rumeur circulait aussi dans la cité en disant que le roi serait malade. Hajime se retint donc tant bien que mal de le frapper sur la tête quand il déclara au dernier citoyen qui se présenta devant lui :"D'accord, je ferai part de votre demande à la guilde marchande, promit Tooru avec une voix dénuée d'enthousiasme, aaaaaah!, soupira-t-il ensuite en s'affalant de nouveau sur son trone.

\- Maintenant, ça suffit Oikawa!, grogna Hajime en lui cognant la tête, ressaisis-toi un peu, tout le monde s'inquiète dans la cité."

Mais Oikawa, au lieu de geignir en lui disant d'arrêter, se mit à soupirer de nouveau en regardant la porte d'entrée ouverte sur la cité d'un air absent. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin?, maugréa Iwaizumi avant de demander à un des gardes rapprochés du roi qui se tenait non loin du trône, tu le sais, Hanamaki?" Après tout, Oikawa se plaignait toujours à Hanamaki quand il le rembarrait parce qu'il en avait marre de l'entendre se plaindre.

"Ben, commença Takahiro en se grattant la tête, notre roi est tombé amoureux, Iwaizumi. Je veux dire, vraiment amoureux. _Bon sang, si c'est ça, ça craint._

\- C'est une chose que tu ne comprendras jamais, Iwa-chan, ajouta Tooru en poussant un énième soupir, vu ton coeur de pierre." _Ooooooh, je vais lui donner un bon coup de matraque. Ça va le réveiller._

\- On se calme, Iwaizumi, le retint Hanamaki en empêchant le chambellan qui fut à deux doigts de donner la mandale du siècle au souverain, je pense que tu dois avoir un ou deux papiers à lire dans ton bureau, non?"

Hajime se calma en respirant un bon coup quand le garde le lâcha. Hanamaki n'avait pas tord, il avait du boulot qui l'attendait. "Bon, je te confie Shittykawa, déclara-t-il en partant, s'il fait la moindre connerie, préviens-moi.

\- Compte sur moi, fit Takahiro bien qu'il eut des doutes quand à savoir quel coup fourré Oikawa avait en réserve. Son souverain avait beau être tout lisse devant, il cachait un caractère bien sournois et vu le sourire que ce dernier arborait en ce moment, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Pendant ce temps, non loin du royaume de Karasuno, Tobio Kageyama s'entrainait à l'épée en compagnie de son ami et collègue Shouyou Hinata. Etant tous deux membres de la garde personnelle du roi Daichi, le noiraud insistait pour qu'ils s'exerçaient durement. Ils étaient tous deux de classe omega et peu de gens les prenaient au sérieux pour cette raison.

Leur souverain était ouvert d'esprit, les gens du peuple, par contre, avaient des idées arrêtées malgré le fait que le roi de Karasuno faisait tout son possible pour faire évoluer les mentalités. Il allait bientôt épouser un roi omega après tout. "Ton revers est trop mou, répliqua sévèrement Tobio quand Hinata tomba à terre après qu'il eut repoussé, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu prendras l'ennemi par surprise. On recommence.

\- On peut faire au moins une petite pause, Kageyama?, demanda Shouyou en reprenant son souffle, j'ai soif."

Tobio poussa un soupir exaspéré en partant prendre la gourde posée près d'eux à terre tout en marmonnant d'un ton railleur : "La grande perche t'a vraiment ramolli.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?, s'enquit Shouyou avec colère. Il n'aimait pas quand Kageyama parlait de cette façon parce qu'il savait que c'était pour sortir une remarque acerbe à l'égard de Kei. Le mage de la cour était devenu son compagnon, il y a peu et le noiraud avait mal digéré la nouvelle.

\- Rien, grommela Tobio en lui tendant la gourde, tiens.

\- Merci, fit le roux en buvant une gorgée tout en observant son meilleur ami du coin de l'oeil. Kageyama n'avait toujours pas de compagnon, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vu que celui-ci avait décidé de se consacrer entièrement à la protection de Daichi-sama.

N'empêche, ce serait bien s'il ouvrait son coeur à quelqu'un mais... Kageyama avait énormément de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres à la base et il se méfiait du moindre alpha qui tentait de l'approcher. _Je ne peux pas lui donner tord là-dessus_ , pensa Shouyou en buvant encore une gorgée quand il vit une brume légèrement épaisse les assaillir de toute part."Oh non, un sort de sommeil, s'écria le roux en voyant Kageyama s'écrouler près de lui, Kageyama!"

Shouyou sortit son épée courte de son fourreau. Heureusement que Kei a enchanté ma ceinture. Celle-ci le protégeait contre ce genre de sorts d'altération. Il se précipita vers le mage responsable de tout ça, un jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs qui le toisait avec ennui mais il fut assommé par derrière avant même qu'il eut le temps de lui assener un coup d'épée. _Et merde._ "Bien joué, Kindaichi, félicita Kunimi en s'approchant du roux évanoui, je vais laisser le message à coté de lui, poursuivit-il en posant une petite missive, tu portes Kageyama?

\- Oikawa-sama m'a envoyé avec toi pour cette raison, non?, rétorqua Yûtarou en portant le noiraud endormi sur son épaule, retournons à Aoba Jousai.

\- Oui, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici."

Lorsque Tobio se réveilla de son sommeil forcé, il se découvrit au fin fond d'une cellule humide à souhait. "Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici?, maugréa-t-il en tentant de se libérer sauf que ses poignets et ses chevilles furent entravés par des chaines. _Bon, je me trouve dans un donjon,_ constata-t-il en regardant les barreaux donnant sur un couloir tout en pierres, _mais qui m'a capturé? On est censé être en période de paix._ Non, si la personne qui m'a kidnappé voulait vraiment provoqué les hostilités avec Karasuno, elle aurait capturé Sugawara-san, le chambellan. Le noiraud s'inquiétait aussi pour Hinata.

Tobio se souvint d'avoir subi un sort de sommeil et, peu avant de sombrer, il avait vu le roux partir à l'attaque. Des bruits de pas se rapprochant de la cellule l'alertèrent. Son regard passa de surpris à désabusé quand il découvrit l'identité de son ravisseur. _J'aurais dû m'en douter,_ pensa-t-il en réprimant un soupir exaspéré.

Au même moment, Shouyou ouvrit les yeux avec un sacré mal de tête. "Aaah, je me suis fait avoir quand un débutant, se reprocha-t-il en s'asseyant pour en se frottant la tête. Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé devint encore plus vivide dans son esprit. Le sort de sommeil qui avait endormi Kageyama et ce mage... _Je me souviens de lui, Kageyama et lui ont été au même centre d'entrainement donc ça voudrait dire..."_ Il faut que j'aille sauver Kageyama?, s'écria-t-il en soulevant la couverture quand il fut doucement maintenu par deux bras. "Calme-toi, Shouyou."

Le roux se retourna pour apercevoir son compagnon assis à son chevet _. Il a veillé sur moi._ "Kei...

-... Kageyama a été enlevé par des soldats d'Aoba Jousai, lui expliqua le blond en lui caressant ensuite les épaules, Tanaka t'a retrouvé évanoui près de la cité et il a trouvé une lettre sur toi, il poussa un léger soupir, apparemment, Kageyama est seulement un otage.

\- Mais que veut le Grand Roi pour capturer Kageyama? Il le déteste, non?"

Kei hésita à répondre tellement il trouvait cette situation puérile et stupide. Même s'il détestait Kageyama, le blond savait que le noiraud n'en était pas moins un des meilleurs gardes du royaume et le voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation digne d'un roman courtois... ou d'une farce à faire rire les clients de taverne. "Bon, à la base, ce n'est pas Kageyama qu'il souhaite avoir..." Hinata écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il écouta Kei lui raconter la véritable raison. _Oikawa-san est vraiment stupide, il aurait pu simplement demander à Daichi-sama._

"Yahou Tobio-chan, salua Tooru en regardant le garde emprisonné, la cellule est-elle à ton goût? Moui, je comprends pourquoi tu fais la tête, poursuivit-il en se renfrognant face à l'odeur de moisi qui régnait dans la prison, l'humidité y est trop présente.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu capturé, Oikawa-san?, demanda Tobio d'un ton froid, Sawamura-san n'a rien fait qui pourrait porter atteinte à ton royaume."

Tooru réfléchit un moment. "J'hésite à te le dire mais soit, il poursuivit ensuite d'un ton rêveur, te souviens-tu de la réunion intergouvernementale qui a eu lieu il y a de ça un mois?"

Tobio opina silencieusement la tête en attendant impatiemment la suite. "Et bien, continua Tooru avec un doux sourire, je suis tombé sous le charme du chambellan de ton royaume au point que je ne cesse de penser à lui et à son caractère si doux depuis. Je veux faire de lui mon compagnon ET tu serviras de monnaie d'échanges. Après tout, il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'as capturé pour courtiser Sugawara-san?, s'insurgea Tobio, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Sawamura-san de le voir?

\- Parce que je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il me dise non, répondit Tooru du tac-au-tac, de toute façon, j'ai envoyé un petit message à son attention. Profite-bien de ton séjour, termina-t-il en quittant la cellule... Pour tomber que Iwaizumi qui venait de le rejoindre. _Oups!_ "Hanamaki m'a dit que tu avais emprisonné quelqu'un, fit Hajime en tentant de découvrir de qui il s'agissait sauf que le roi d'Aoba Jousai lui fit barrage pour l'empêcher de voir, bouge-toi, Oikawa ou tu auras droit à la matraque."

Tooru s'écarta en poussant un soupir résigné avant de partir en catimini, profitant ainsi qu'Iwa-chan fut trop choqué par ce qu'il était en train de voir pour le remarquer. Pour Tobio, revoir Iwaizumi-san dans cette situation le couvrit de honte. Le noiraud se détourna de ces yeux verts qui le regardaient d'un air médusé. "Kageyama? Mais..." Hajime tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire par les effluves qui lui parvenaient en dépit de la forte odeur d'humidité. Bon, il était content de rencontrer de nouveau le noiraud.

L'omega et lui avaient suivi la même formation et dans le même centre d'entrai'ement. Bien que Kageyama fut plus jeune que lui de deux années, Hajime avait été admiratif de son talent dans les arts de combat et fasciné par sa beauté mais son départ du centre et leurs obligations ensuite les avaient fait perdre de vue. "Je vais te faire sortir de là, le rassura l'alpha en s'évertuant de garder son calme, et je demanderai à ce qu'on te réserve une des plus belles chambres du chateau, il sortit la matraque accrochée à sa ceinture, mais avant... TU AS INTERET A TE CACHER, SHITTYKAWA CAR CELLE-LÀ, TU LA VERRAS PAS VENIR!, hurla-t-il en sortant du donjon d'un pas pressé.

Tobio eut un petit rire en imaginant Oikawa-san recevoir une méga rouste mais don sourire s'effaça en espérant que Sawamura-san arriverait à ne pas céder à la colère en apprenant la nouvelle... Quoique, ce n'était pas lui le plus effrayant.

 **Voili voilou pour la première partie. La seconde très bientôt. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou voici la suite, merci kama-chan59 et sandou01 pour vos reviews. Après, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas : je veux dire, j'écris toujours sur les couples que tu me demandes et oui, j'invente des UA pour les contextes demandés le plus souvent et quand je les modifie, je préviens en note d'auteur donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fais des films dessus (ça voudrait dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance par rapport à la réalisation des requêtes alors que je veille à toujours respecter les demandes) mais c'est moi qui ait souvent du mal à saisir, enfin bref. Bonne lecture. :)**

"Quoiiiiiiii!? Attends une minute, je n'ai pas très bien compris, Daichi."

Daichi se sentit crispé rien qu'en regardant les prunelles noisettes qui incendiaient la lettre du regard. Asahi s'était même caché derrière lui afin de ne pas subir la colère de leur ami. Suga avait d'habitude un tempérament doux et serein, c'est aussi un omega avec une attitude toute maternelle envers l'entourage de son roi mais quand il se fachait... "NON MAIS IL SE PREND POUR QUI CET OIKAWA POUR S'EN PRENDRE A DEUX DE MES BEBES? (il parlait de Hinata et Kageyama), JE COMPRENDS MIEUX IWAIZUMI, J'AI ENVIE DE LUI FOUTRE UNE... Sugawara s'interrompit afin de ne pas trop se laisser emporter, inspire... expire... C'est bon." Le chambellan se retourna vers ses deux amis avec son sourire coutumier qui masquait encore une colère sourde. "Je suis désolé de m'être emporté mais il faut qu'on trouve une solution.

\- Le mieux est que je discute avec Oikawa, déclara Daichi tandis qu'Asahi sortit de sa cachette, et lui dire qu'il est allé trop loin. Ce n'est pas en enlevant un de nos meilleurs éléments qu'il parviendra à ses fins.

\- Daichi, tu as déjà les invitation pour ton mariage avec le roi Kuroo à t'occuper, le contredit Sugawara, je me charge de ce roi capricieux personnellement et tu n'as pas de souci à te faire pour Kageyama. Après tout, il y a Iwaizumi là-bas et contrairement à Oikawa, lui prend son travail au sérieux. Asahi, tu me remplaceras en attendant et je ne prends pas non comme réponse.

\- Euh, d-d'accord, Suga, accepta Asahi en bafouillant. Il ne voulait pas subir l'ire du chambellan, celle-ci étant plus effrayante que celle de Daichi. "Bon, poursuivit Koushi en marchant vers la porte de la salle où Daichi, Asahi et lui s'étaient réunis pour discuter de cette affaire, je vais lui envoyer une lettre pour lui proposer un rendez-vous. Je quitterai ensuite Karasuno pendant un petit moment s'il accepte ma proposition.

\- Fais quand même attention à toi, l'avertit Daichi avec inquiétude, et n'hésite pas à m'envoyer une lettre si jamais un problème se présente.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un souci, le rassura Sugawara une fois sur le seuil de la porte, je ferai tout pour régler ce problème et éviter qu'on ait une guerre sur les bras.

\- Je te fais confiance Suga, fit Daichi le plus sérieusement du monde. Il savait que son chambellan privilégiait la subtilité pour parvenir à ses fins mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il se sacrifie pour le royaume. Koushi leur adressa un doux sourire à Asahi et lui avant de quitter la pièce.

Le chambellan croisa ensuite un Hinata inquiet dans le couloir en compagnie de Tsukishima. "Je suis désolé, Suga-san, s'excusa le roux d'un air penaud, si j'avais protégé Kageyama comme il faut, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux, le tranquilisa Koushi en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, je m'occupe de tout à partir de maintenant. Veillez bien sur Daichi en mon absence, d'accord?"

Shouyou et Kei hochèrent tous deux la tête. "Il ne lui arrivera rien de mal, déclara le roux avec détermination pendant que le blond prit la main du plus petit comme pour lui dire qu'il serait à ses cotés. Koushi eut un tendre sourire en les regardant. Ils étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre et pourtant, ils formaient ensemble une belle harmonie. Je les envie un peu d'avoir ce lien si fort. Ses pensées revinrent ensuite à Kageyama. Si ses prédictions étaient justes, Iwaizumi avait certainement fait à ce que l'omega fut bien traité à Aoba Jousai.

Après tout, il avait bien senti quelque chose entre ces deux-là lors de la dernière réunion intergouvernementale.

Pendant ce temps, au chateau d'Aoba Jousai, Tobio se détendit dans son bain, enivré par la légère senteur de lavande qui émanait de l'eau tiède dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Comme convenu, Iwaizumi avait fait appel à un garde pour le libérer. A sa grande surprise, ce fut son ancien camarade Kindaichi qui était venu. Ils avaient pu discuter un peu ensemble en faisant fi de leurs différends passés vu qu'ils avaient été plutôt en froid avant.

Toutefois, le noiraud fut soucieux à l'égard de Hinata même si Kindaichi s'était excusé auprès de lui d'avoir assommé son ami. "Il allait attaquer Akira donc je n'ai pas eu le choix." Ce fut aussi de cette manière qu'il avait appris que Kunimi et lui étaient devenus compagnons entre temps. N'empêche, j'espère que Hinata va bien, pensa-t-il en se sortant de la baignoire. Tobio prit une serviette pour se sécher et alla dans la chambre attenante en s'apercevant qu'un domestique avait déposé des affaires propres sur son lit.

Iwaizumi-san a même pensé à ça, se dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il fut touché par tant de considération de la part du chambellan d'Aoba Jousai. Même s'il se retrouvait forcé à rester là, du moins le temps que Sawamura-san règle ce problème, il ne se cachait pas qu'il avait très envie de se rapprocher d'Iwaizumi-san maintenant qu'il... La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'ailleurs sur l'interessé qui lui demanda d'un air préoccupé : "Tout va bien, Kageyama? Ah! Tu-tu étais en train de te changer, désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Tobio en s'essuyant le torse, et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois nu."

Hajime savait que c'était vrai mais... Le corps de Kageyama avait changé au fil des années : l'omega avait pris un peu de muscles mais il était devenu plus svelte, plus élancé et sa peau était devenue un peu plus tannée aussi quant à ses cicatrices roses présentes ça et là sur ses cotes, ses bras et ses clavicules. "Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu aies des marques comme ça?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Bon, lui aussi en avait mais moins qud Kageyama.

\- Ah, ces cicatrices?, s'enquit placidement Tobio en les regardant distraitement avant d'essuyer ses jambes, il y a eu une attaque de monstres de grande envergure près de la cité de Karasuno. Ils ont été particulièrement coriaces et heureusement que nous avons eu des renforts du coté du royaume de Nekoma. Notre roi va se marier bientôt avec le leur d'ailleurs.

\- Je vois, fit Hajime en tentant de ne pas trop regarder ce corps qui le tentait de plus en plus, et je m'en veux encore plus après ce que tu m'as dit. Vous avez déjà un mariage à gérer et maintenant, Sawamura doit aussi régler l'affaire de ton enlèvement, il soupira, je lui ai envoyé un message pour le prévenir que tu vas bien et que je me chargerai de ramener Oikawa à la raison... Après que son mal de tête soit passé vu que je n'ai pas lésiné avec ma matraque, termina-t-il en tâtant son arme.

Tobio se retint de rire avant de proposer timidement. Bon, il est temps de se jeter à l'eau. "Dans ce cas, on peut..., ses joues s'empourprèrent,... Passer du temps ensemble et discuter. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus." La réunion intergouvernementale ne comptant pas vu qu'ils n'avaient fait que de se regarder brièvement, lui posté à coté de Sawamura-san en tant que garde, et Hajime assis à table à coté d'Oikawa-san à participer aux discussions.

L'omega fut cependant rassuré de voir le chambellan d'Aobe Jousai lui sourire d'une façon à la fois rassurante et un peu gênée. Il lui semblait même sentir une odeur de séduction provenir de l'alpha, à la fois musquée et légèrement terreuse. "Pourquoi pas?, dit Hajime en se grattant la tête pour se donner une contenance, on pourra ainsi parler du bon vieux temps?" Et je pourrai te courtiser en bonne et due forme, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

Tobio se dépêcha alors de se vêtir une fois s'être fini de sécher néanmoins ils furent tous les deux interrompus dès que le noiraud rejoignit Hajime sur le seuil de la chambre. Hanamaki arriva vers eux en déclarant d'un ton pressé : "Iwaizumi, Oikawa est parti.

\- Quoi!?, s'écria Hajime en serrant les poings, est-il encore parti faire un tour au quartier des plaisirs de la ville?

\- Non, il a carrément quitté la cité, répondit Takahiro en sortant une boule de cristal de sa besace, mais Kunimi m'a fourni l'outil parfait pour le pister."

Le garde passa alors la main sur la boule qui fit apparaitre une légère brume pour se dissiper afin de montrer une image claire et nette d'un Oikawa en train de s'agenouiller devant un Sugawara en colère. Tobio tremblait d'effroi en voyant les iris noisettes du chambellan de Karasuno qui dardaient le roi d'Aoba Jousai d'un regard plus qu'assassin. Sugawara-san étzit vraiment terrifiant quand il était en colère. "En tous cas, ajouta Hajime avec un sourire narquois, monsieur a eu ce qu'il voulait. Je vais gérer le royaume pendant qu'il est parti et tu m'accompagneras, Kageyama.

\- Euh, avec plaisir Iwaizumi-san, accepta le noiraud en fuyant son regard avant de sursauter quand Hajime lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue.

\- Bon bah moi, je vous laisse les amoureux, les taquina ensuite Hanamaki en partant, Matsu doit m'attendre pour la gestion des rondes.

Le chambellan d'Aoba Jousai n'eut pas la force de se rebeller face à l'embarras qui menaçait de pointer son nez. L'alpha choisit à la place d'assumer pleinement ses sentiments et de faire ce qu'il s'était dit. "Tu dois avoir faim, Kageyama, déclara-t-il en prenant la main de l'omega, et je n'ai pas mangé non plus. On déjeûne ensemble?"

Tobio se retint de ne pas rougir encore plus et s'efforça de ne pas s'énerver face à sa timidité grandissante. Sa main fut raide dans celle d'Iwaizumi-san, son coeur battit le chamade et son visage devait être bien crispé sous les fines prunelles vertes qui le fixaient avec tendresse et amusement. L'omega ne put que répondre par un hochement de tête face à tant d'émotions. Hajime serra alors cette main fine et large avant de le mener dans le salon où les convives avaient l'habitude de manger tout en émettant discrètement son odeur de séduction dans le but de transmettre ses sentiments.

Kageyama n'avait pas l'air indifférent à son égard, ce qui l'encouragea encore plus à lui faire des avances de la manière la plus courtoise qui soit.

Au même moment, à l'orée d'une petite ville, le souverain d'Aoba Jousai implorait l'élu de son coeur de lui pardonner son acte impulsif et puéril. "Je voulais tellement te revoir Suga-chan, le supplia-t-il d'un ton larmoyant, j'aurais tout fait pout te rencontrer de nouveau.

\- Oui mais enlever Kageyama me donne au contraire envie de ne plus te revoir, rétorqua froidement Koushi les bras croisés, tu aurais plus m'envoyer simplement une lettre ou bien demander à Daichi si je pouvais séjourner dans ton royaume à but diplomatique mais ta décision est de loin la plus stupide qu'il t'ait été donné de faire. Tu as de la chance que Daichi soit une personne conciliante, faute de quoi... Notre volonté à tous de préserver la paix entre les différents royaumes aurait été jetée à l'eau, tout ça à cause de ton caprice d'enfant gâté.

\- Désolé, Kou-chan, s'excusa Tooru d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le chambellan de Karasuno fut auprès de lui mais là, c'était vrai qu'il en avait fait un petit peu trop. Le brun se rendit compte de l'ampleur des conséquences suite aux propos de Sugawara. Koushi secoua lentement la tête en le voyant si tristounet.

Certes, il considérait les plus jeunes membres de la garde ainsi que Tsukishima et Yamaguchi les mages de cour de son royaume comme des enfants sur qui veiller mais maintenant, c'était plus ce grand dadais,de surcroit du même âge que lui, qui avait besoin d'être recadré. Comme je te comprends Iwaizumi, soupira-t-il en pensée avant de reprendre à voix haute, bien, maintenant que tu as compris la leçon, tu vas m'assister."

Tooru leva ses grands yeux chocolats vers l'omega de son coeur. Kou-chan ne me rejette pas? Ça veut dire que j'ai encore mes chances. "D'accord, se leva-t-il prestement pour lui prendre les deux mains, je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

\- Je dois aider Daichi à organiser son mariage, expliqua Koushi en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas sentir l'odeur de séduction d'Oikawa-san. Il trouvait cette fragrance boisée un peu trop agréable à son goût..." Et comme je sais que tu as un véritable sens de l'esthétisme, j'aurai besoin de tes services, ajouta-t-il d'une traite avant de se reprendre, cette petite ville possède un bon marché.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais t'apporter mon expertise en la matière, claironna Tooru en passant le bras autour des épaules de l'omega, avec mon charme, je suis certain que tu auras énormément de rabais."

Koushi voulut le rejeter mais il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation. Autant le laisser envahir un peu son espace vital pour le moment. Si jamais, Oikawa tentait quoique ce soit de déplacer, il userait de son arme, un bâton enchanté par un sort de paralysie qu'il gardait dans un long fourreau attaché en besace sur son dos. Je ne nie pas que son odeur me fait de l'effet, pensa-t-il en l'écoutant chantonner lorsqu'ils se remirent en route, mais il vaut mieux que je reste focaliser sur ce que je dois faire pour lui dire non en douceur.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit le visage émerveillé d'Oikawa quand ils arrivèrent au marché de la ville, Koushi sentit son instinct maternel revenir... et son coeur en train de fondre.

La journée passa ensuite, Tobio se plut à aider Iwaizumi-san dans ses tâches en l'assistant notamment dans la gestion administrative pendant que le chambellan consultait les missives envoyés à Oikawa dans son bureau. Ils purent ainsi discuter en parlant du temps où ils fréquentaient le même centre d'entrainement ou encore de leurs boulots respectifs et de leur entourage. Ils apprécièrent grandement la compagnie de l'un de l'autre.

"J'ai fini plus vite grace à toi, Kageyama, le remercia Hajime une fois le dernier document lu, je te remercie. Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien.

\- Il m'arrive d'aider Sugawara-san au chateau de Karasuno, expliqua Tobio en finissant de ranger les piles de parchemins qu'il posa ensuite sur le bureau, donc c'était facile pour moi.

\- En parlant de ton chambellan, voyons comment va cet imbécile d'Oikawa?, déclara-t-il en prenant la boule de cristal. Il vit à l'intérieur de celle-ci le souverain d'Aoba Jousai en train de danser la ritournelle avec les villageois sous l'oeil bienveillant de Sugawara qui applaudissait avec le public présent. Oikawa changea d'ailleurs de partenaire pour l'inviter à son tour. "On dirait que Sugawara arrive à le gérer, constata-t-il en souriant, si ça continue, il risque de devenir la reine d'Aoba Jousai.

\- Sugawara-san a beau être gentil, il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, le contredit Tobio en regardant l'image se dissiper, j'espère que ça se passera bien.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu doive t'inquiéter, le rassura Hajime en se levant, la nuit va tombée. Je te propose de manger et après, je... J'ai envie de te montrer quelque chose."

Tobio se perdit dans les yeux verts quand Iwaizumi-san lui disait ça. L'odeur de séduction de l'alpha se faisait de plus en plus prononcée, elle l'attirait, le poussait à agir selon son coeur, à répondre à cet appel muet. "D'accord, Iwaizumi-san."

Au même moment, Tooru et Koushi se reposèrent contre le pied d'un arbre situé au square non loin du faubourg de la ville où ils se trouvaient. Le chambellan de Karasuno humait malgré lui l'odeur du brun qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule. "J'ai bien dansé, déclara Tooru avec un grand sourire, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé autant mais comme tu es à mes cotés, c'est normal que je sois si heureux."

Koushi eut un tendre sourire. Oikawa-san l'avait beaucoup aidé dans les négotiations et les commandes, il avait pu ainsi faire de grands bénéfices et les moments passés ensemble ensuite, que cela fut en mangeant dans la taverne de la ville ou en dansant lors des festivités, l'avaient beaucoup plu. Le roi d'Aoba Jousai avait beau avoir un comportement enfantin, il pouvait être aussi sérieux et réfléchi. Je l'ai bien vu quand je passais mes commandes... Je vais lui donner une chance. "Dis, Oikawa. Si on apprenait à se connaitre?"

Tooru leva les yeux vers l'omega quand il lui posa cette question. "Je ne peux pas devenir ton compagnon pour l'instant, poursuivit Koushi en posant la main sur celle du brun, mais j'ai envie de te fréquenter davantage avant de l'être. Je ne me cache pas que tu m'attires beaucoup mais..."

-... Tu veux me connaitre vraiment avant de m'accepter, le coupa doucement le brun en se levant, je comprends et je t'attendrai Kou-chan."

Koushi se noya dans les yeux de l'alpha. D'habitude, il y avait toujours une lueur moqueuse dans les prunelles chocolatées d'Oikawa mais cette fois-ci le regard que celui-ci lui adressa était sincère. Le chambellan de Karasuno lui adressa un doux sourire avant de se faire tendrement enlacer par le plus grand. Il lui rendit son étreinte en respirant une dernière fois son odeur tandis que Tooru se sentit heureux en respirant l'odeur aux notes florales de l'omega.

Certes, Kou-chan ne lui rendit pas son amour mais il lui laissait l'opportunité de le courtiser.

Ça lui suffisait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, au château d'Aoba Jousai, Tobio suivit Iwaizumi-san dans un des couloirs du chateau en se demandant où le chambellan l'amenait quand celui-ci ouvrit une grande porte au fond du couloir. "Nous y voilà." Tobio s'émerveilla devant le ciel étoilé au dessus de lui.

Des trainées scintillantes semblaient s'entendre à l'infini sous ses yeux. Hajime eut un petit sourire attendri face à son air ébahi. Kageyama était tellement innocent des fois, il eut encorr plus envie de le protéger. "Cette terrasse est mon lieu favori au palais, raconta-t-il en posant ses mains sur la rambarde du balcon, je me détends souvent ici après le travail. Oikawa zussi s'y rend mais pour une toute autre raison."

Tobio se mit à coté de lui en hochant la tête. Iwaizumi-san n'avait pas à détailler sur ce qu'Oikawa-san avait l'habitude de faire ici. Ils restèrent un moment à contempler le ciel silencieusement avant que Hajime ne prenne de nouveau la parole en appelant le noiraud. Les étoiles se réflétèrent légèrement dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de l'omega. "Tobio, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main, je ne suis pas doué pour dire ce genre de choses mais..., il tiqua de la langue, au fond, je trouve que cet enlèvement a du bon, je veux dire, j'ai pu te retrouver et je peux enfin te dire mes sentiments, il leva la tête et se rapprocha du visage du noiraud, je t'aime, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de l'omega.

Tobio répondit automatiquement au baiser en serrant Hajime contre lui. Il savoura la texture des lèvres de l'alpha innocemment d'abord puis plus profondément avant de le rompre par mansue de souffle. L'omega s'aperçut que leurs odeurs s'étaient mêlés durant ce moment intense. "Je t'aime aussi, Hajime, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre celui de l'alpha. Ils se sourirent de nouveau puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau, se délectant de la douce plénitude qu'ils ressentirent tous deux à cet instant.

 _Deux mois plus tard :_

Tout le monde festoyait joyeusement durant le mariage qui unit Daichi et Kuroo. Bien que l'ambiance fut fort animée avec notamment Tanaka, Yamamoto, Nishinoya et Bokuto qui se proposèrent à tour de rôle pour chanter en l'honneur des mariés (mais ils furent vite stoppés par un Akaashi et un Yaku en colère), la joie et la bonne humeur restait à l'honneur hormis quelques tensions.

Si l'entourage originaire de Karasuno avait pardonné à Oikawa son enlèvement pour faire plaisir à Sugawara, Kuroo n'avait pas supporté que le roi de Nohebi, qui fut le compagnon alpha de son chambellan Kenma, fut invité aussi. "Je compatis, avait alors déclaré Shouyou à l'adresse de son ami en regardant Kageyama fusiller Tsukishima du regard. Kei et lui s'étaient fiancés et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Moi qui croyais qu'il allait changer maintenant qu'Iwaizumi-san et lui sont ensemble, pensa-t-il en soupirant, bah, il a l'air quand même plus heureux, se dit-il avec un sourire en voyant le noiraud et le chambellan d'Aoba Jousai s'éclipser discrètement de la salle du banquet.

Hajime et Tobio s'isolèrent un peu des autres en se rendant dans le balcon situé au fond de la salle. L'humeur d'Oikawa s'était améliorée depuis que Sugawara-san avait décidé de se marier avec lui, il devait d'ailleurs organiser leurs épousailles après ce mariage mais ce n'était pas l'objet de ses pensées maintenant. Tobio et lui s'étaient énormément rapprochés au fil de ces deux mois mais le chambellan avait décidé d'attendre un peu pour marquer son omega.

Il voulut faire les choses en bonne et due forme. "Euh Tobio, si je t'ai amené ici, c'est pour ça, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer en lui présentant un écrin où fut nichée une bague en argent, bon, je sais qu'Oikawa va se marier avant et que je dois tout organiser mais voilà. Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Tobio eut un petit sourire en voyant Hajime détourner le regard suite à cette déclaration. Lui-même avait voulu demander à Hajime de le marquer mais là, l'alpha l'avait pris de court en lui proposant de l'épouser. "Oui, Hajime, accepta-t-il en présentant sa main.

Hajime mit l'alliance à son doigt et fut sur le point de l'embrasser quand un rire retentit derrière eux. "Ça y est, tu as enfin fait ta déclaration, Iwa-chan?, le taquina Tooru tandis que Shouyou avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, ça manquait de punch, je trouve.

\- Shittykawaaaaaa, grogna Iwaizumi en sortant sa matraque pour assommer une bonne fois pour toutes cet idiot.

\- Il faut que j'annonce la nouvelle à tout le monde, déclara ensuite Hinata en sortant de la terrasse.

\- Dans tes rêves, imbécile, cria Tobio en coursant le roux, les joues rougies par la gêne.

Le mariage n'en devint que plus festif avec cette course-poursuite surprise mais les liens entre les royaumes n'en furent que plus cordiaux.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ça vous a plu. On se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère, Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la prochaine requête qui sera du multipairing avec du BokuAka, du IwaOi, du LevYaku et KuroKen. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
